Children have often been prone to curiosity as to electrical switches and devices. This curiosity manifests itself in many ways. In particular, sometimes children are curious to try and insert things and play with an electrical receptacle. Of course this conduct is dangerous and should be avoided.
With respect to wall switches there may be danger if a child decides to actuate a garbage disposal or other device which may pose a hazard. Additionally, children often can “play” with a light switch ad nauseum to the detriment of parental patience and all the time wasting valuable energy by unnecessary flickering of lights and wear on these lights along with leaving lights on all over a house which wastes energy. To prevent injuries to small children, save energy, and maintain parental sanity it is desirable to have a child resistant cover over electrical outlets and electrical switches.
It is desirable to provide a child resistant electrical outlet cover that can be readily used for various types of household electrical outlets or electrical switches. It is desirable to provide a child resistant electrical outlet cover that has high reliability and is resistant to failure from high usage. It is desirable to provide a child resistant electrical outlet cover that is even more challenging for small children to open than prior child resistant electrical outlet and switch covers. It is desirable to provide a child resistant electrical device cover that when closed will prevent the nuisance and energy cost associated with children playing with the light switch. It is desirable to provide a child resistant electrical device cover that will prevent injury to children by preventing accidents due to inadvertent operation of garbage disposals, gas fireplaces or other electrically controlled devices.